


Home — Дом

by synant



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Future Post-Canon, M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Цзянь И горд тем, как он украсил ёлку, и ждёт возвращения Чжань Чженси домой.
Relationships: Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Home — Дом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183716) by [Pusheidon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pusheidon/pseuds/Pusheidon). 



> Thanks to Pusheidon for permission!

Цзянь И был горд тем, как он украсил ёлку. Он знал, что это можно было сделать и раньше, учитывая, что до Рождества осталось четыре дня. Обычно его не волновало, как выглядит дерево, но не теперь — это был их с Чжань Чженси первый год, как они жили вместе, и он хотел, чтобы ёлка была красивой.

Сердце сладко ёкнуло. Иногда он просыпался среди ночи, потерянный, думая, что это всё сон. Но затем он переводил взгляд на другую сторону кровати, где лежал его лучший друг.

Его парень.

Они были с Чжань Чженси вместе почти шесть лет, но словно вчера они ещё находились в отрицании. Короткий смешок сорвался с его губ, стоило вспомнить, как отреагировала на их отношения сестра Чжань Чженси. Она была первой, кто узнал, застав их врасплох — они-то думали, что никто не придёт. Она закричала и убежала, это было смущающе тогда, но смешно сейчас.

Он глянул на часы: большая стрелка показывала почти восемь вечера — Чжань Чженси скоро будет дома. Цзянь И любил говорить: «С возвращением!», это было сродни чему-то божественному: быть с человеком, которого он любит с самого детства.

Тихое позвякивание ключей заставило его приблизиться, его переполняло нетерпение.

— С возвращением! — сказал Цзянь И с улыбкой на лице.

Чжань Чженси улыбнулся ему в ответ, снял пальто, а затем целомудренно поцеловал. Его губы были холодными и обветренными, но Цзянь И нравилось. Он повёл Чжань Чженси в гостиную, чтобы показать рождественскую ёлку, которую он сам поставил и украсил.

— Наша первая ёлка! — представил он, улыбаясь. — Тебе нравится? — он повернулся к Чжань Чженси, чьи щеки всё ещё были розовыми от мороза.

Тот какое-то время осматривал ель и выглядел так, словно собирался что-то сказать, но вместо этого рассмеялся. Цзянь И нахмурился и скрестил руки.

— Ты смеёшься над нашей ёлкой!

— Ты забыл повесить гирлянду, тупица.  
— Что? — Цзянь И повернулся и осмотрел дерево, а затем, выругавшись, пошёл за коробкой с игрушками.

— Я дома, — тихо промолвил Чжань Чженси себе под нос, с улыбкой смотря на Цзянь И, и пошёл за ним следом, собираясь помочь.


End file.
